Rabbit Holes
Rabbit Holes are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. History |-|Before the Curse= As a young child, a curious girl named Alice follows a White Rabbit down a rabbit hole from her home in Victorian England to another world called Wonderland. Once there, she experiences fascinating adventures. Her disappearance from home causes her father Edwin a great deal of worry, who believes his daughter is dead. Eventually, Alice pops out of another rabbit hole to return to Victorian England and immediately runs up to the house door to notify her father of the exciting time she had in Wonderland. Stunned, Edwin can't believe Alice is alive. He consults with a doctor over Alice's claims of Wonderland and reaches the conclusion that she may be lying. Having overheard the entire conversation, Alice is unhappy at the accusation and makes it her mission to prove to him that Wonderland is indeed real. At an older age, she once again travels down a rabbit hole to kidnap the White Rabbit as proof so her father will believe her. While escaping from Queen's soldiers, she runs into a maze, shrinks herself with a magic mushroom and then hides in a bottle for safety. Inside, she becomes acquainted with the sole resident of the bottle, a genie named Cyrus, who later offers to grant her three wishes. Temporarily, Alice abandons her previous idea and frees the White Rabbit while getting to know Cyrus. They become fast friends, which quickly evolves into a deep romance. Alice chooses him over the wishes, and the two spend much time traveling the world. Their happy time together is cut short by the scheming of a sorcerer, Jafar, and the ruler of Wonderland, the Red Queen, as they conspire to separate the lovers. At the cliff of the Boiling Sea, the Red Queen sends Cyrus falling to his death while Alice helpless watches. In actuality, Cyrus is caught by Jafar's magic carpet and taken hostage. While still reeling from the loss of her love, she returns home through a rabbit hole. Alice reunites with Edwin, who has since moved on with his life and remarried as well as fathered another daughter. She tries hard to reintegrate herself into their lives, but cannot forget Cyrus. Her father still thinks she is delusional and eventually decides it's best for her to receive professional help at an asylum. |-|After the Curse= Alice enters as a patient of an asylum in Victorian England. To the outside world, her assertions about Wonderland and the man she desperately loved, Cyrus, are all fabrications she made up in her own head. Despite that Alice knows they are real, she is haunted by the memory of Cyrus' death and agrees to a special procedure to help herself forget. Meanwhile, in Wonderland, the Red Queen kidnaps the The White Rabbit's wife and two children in order to force him to follow her commands. Fearing for their lives, the White Rabbit consents to seeking out the Knave of Hearts in Storybrooke and gaining his assistance to bring Alice back to Wonderland. After bursting out of the ground of Storybrooke's diner in a rabbit hole, he confirms to Knave that Cyrus is alive. The White Rabbit proceeds to bring Knave to Victorian England and fetch Alice from the asylum. The trio flee through the city and stop at a dead end where the White Rabbit opens yet another rabbit hole for all of them to jump into Wonderland. They begin traveling together in their efforts to rescue Cyrus. While still working under the agenda of the Red Queen, the White Rabbit is captured by Tweedledee, who is acting on Jafar's orders. Once brought to Jafar, he is forced to tell the sorcerer the name of at least one other person Alice loves dearly. Under duress, the White Rabbit admits Alice's father, Edwin, is very important to her, though he is in Victorian England, not Wonderland. When intimidated, he willingly opens a rabbit hole for himself and Jafar to Victorian England. They land in the park where Jafar asks for directions to the asylum and proceeds to steal a man's clothes as a suitable cover. After gaining the address of Alice's father from her doctor, Jafar tempts Edwin with knowledge of his daughter's current location. The White Rabbit does more dirty work by bringing them back to Wonderland. Afterwards, Jafar coldly dismisses him when his services are no longer required. The Red Queen breaks off her alliance with Jafar when she recognizes he is scheming against her. While she has Cyrus take her to Alice, Jafar casts a storm cloud that threatens to kill them all. Once there, the Red Queen does her best to sway Alice into believing they must leave or face Jafar's wraith. Alice doesn't trust her, not even when the Red Queen finally admits her real reason for needing the genie bottle is to gain back Knave's love and affection. Only Cyrus vouches that she is telling the truth, and Alice chooses to listen. On Alice's command, the White Rabbit begins digging a hole to take them someplace safe just as the storm cloud strikes. The Red Queen blocks the bolt of lightning with the bottle, but it bounces off and delivers a killing blow to Knave. As he begins to perish, so does Alice. Due to her first wish, she asked for her own death if Knave died. This leaves everyone unable to go through the hole. Cyrus gives Knave the last and third wish, which he uses to "end Alice's suffering". Alice is revived while Cyrus' servitude to the bottle ends, though Knave takes his place inside it as a genie. Appearances References Category:Portals